The present invention relates to a rotor for an electric machine, in particular for a motor for a hermetic refrigerating compressor, where the rotor has a core of magnetically conductive material with a central spindle hole and with a number of axially extended slots, which are filled with an electrically conductive material for the formation of electric conductors in the rotor, where the conductors are short-circuited by short-circuiting rings, and where the spindle hole has at least two different internal diameters.
Rotors for electric machines of the type mentioned are commonly known from asynchrous motors, and these and their mode of operation must be assumed to be known. If a motor shall operate with one bearing only, relatively high demands are made to the length of the bearing. Hermetic refrigerating compressors operate with a joint bearing for both motor and compressor, and in order to obtain an extremely compact construction it is sometimes necessary to place part of the neck of the bearing internally in the rotor. In these cases it is necessary to increase the internal diameter in a part of the axial direction of the spindle. Where the internal diameter has been increased, the concentration of the lines of magnetic flux is increased in relation to the part of the rotor without any increase of the internal diameter. If the rotor is highly magnetically loaded, a partial magnetic saturation may occur in the iron in the area where the internal diameter has been increased.